My Knight in Red and Gold Armor
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: When Samus hears that her favorite hero Iron Man is coming to Smash City, she rushes all the way down to meet him. She becomes even more happy when he asks her for a date. Could she be any more excited than before? Includes guest appearance by Spider-Man.


**My Knight in Red and Gold Armor**

Samus was busy watching TV in the living room of Smash Mansion while reading the morning paper. So far there was nothing better to watch on television nor was there anything interesting in the newspaper that caught Samus's attention. It was only until she turned a page in the paper did she become surprised at what she saw.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I can't believe it." she said with excitement.

She became so riddled with happiness that she got up from the couch and ran down the hall, still carrying the newspaper as she headed for the library, where the other Smashers were. The moment she arrived, she squealed excitedly.

"HE'S COMING, HE'S REALLY COMING, I JUST READ IT IN THE NEWSPAPER, I AM SO THRILLED." squealed Samus loudly.

"Uh, who's coming?" asked Link in confusion.

"He's coming."

"Who's coming?" asked Mario.

"He's really coming."

"Who is?" asked Zelda.

"He's coming to town, my number one favorite superhero is coming to Smash City."

"Will you just tell us already, who's coming?" asked Bowser in an irritated tone.

"Iron Man."

"Iron Bot, who's that?" asked Ike.

"No not Iron Bot, it's pronounced 'Iron Man' you dumb ox."

"So, what's so exciting about Iron Man?" asked Fox.

"He's coming to Smash City, here, read the paper." said Samus handing the newspaper to Sonic, who began to read it.

"That's right folks, the armored hero known to the world as the Invincible Iron Man will be arriving in Smash City for a two month vacation. Fans across the city are going wild with happiness and excitement at the thought of their favorite hero being among them. Girls would instantly go crazy when they see him. Be prepared everybody, Iron Man is coming to town." said Sonic as he read the article.

"Wow, are you serious, I love Iron Man." said Zelda.

"I knew you would."

"Iron Man is cool and all, but there's another hero I like better." said Peach.

"Who?" asked Samus.

"That incredibly handsome Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man, why him?" asked Kirby.

"He's just so dreamy. I like the way he tells jokes, and how he always rescues innocent people in danger, especially women. I wish that someday I could be saved by Spider-Man."

"Hmph, at least he hasn't saved you as much as I have." said Mario.

"You're just jealous because you aren't anything like Spider-Man."

"What does he have that I don't have?"

"A great sense of humor, a way with women, and plus he's more good looking."

"Um hello, did you forget that we were talking about Iron Man." said Samus.

"Who cares, he's nothing but a guy in a stupid robot suit, what's so cool about it." said Bowser, who soon got punched in the face by an angry Samus.

"Don't ever say that you insensitive jerk, if Iron Man were here, he'd beat that shell right off you. No one badmouths my future soulmate."

"Future soulmate!" said Snake.

"Yes, I love Iron Man with all my heart and soul, and no one is gonna keep me from my true destiny."

"Yeah, in your dreams." commented Ike.

"You just don't get it. All my life I've been dreaming of the day I'd get to meet my favorite hero, and now that dream is about to come true."

"Well you better get ready, because the news report announced that Iron Man is here in town now. Maybe if you hurry you could get-"

But Sonic got cut off when Samus dashed out of the room and headed out door without even closing it.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that." said Sonic.

* * *

**Later in the city...**

"The sooner I get there, the sooner I get to meet my future lover." said Samus as she rushed down the sidewalk. She soon had to stop when she saw a huge crowd of people gathered up in the middle of the city. But she wasn't gonna let it stop her from meeting Iron Man.

"I don't care if there's a big crowd of fans, I'm gonna meet the love of my life one way or another." said Samus with determination.

Like a raging bull, Samus began charging her way through the crowd, knocking various people out of her way, not even caring whoever it was she shoved out of her path. After plowing her way through countless people, she eventually made it to the front of the crowd. Her eyes instantly lit up with joy when she saw a man wearing a shiny, red and gold armored suit. She knew exactly who it was, it was none than the armor clad hero himself. Her number 1 idol, Iron Man.

"I can't believe it, this is so totally exciting, it's actually him, it's Iron Man."

She wasted no time in walking up to him. He looked at her the moment she reached him.

"Hi there." greeted Iron Man.

Samus instantly perked up the moment he greeted her.

"Hi my name is Samus Aran, I am a huge fan of yours , I've just always dreamed of meeting you, I was just so so excited to hear you were coming to Smash City, and I just had to meet you so I rushed all the way here. I know that I'm talking like a whole lot but I can't help it since I'm so happy to finally meet you." she said.

"Gee, I didn't know you were that desperate."

"It's just that you're my idol. This may sound kind of embarrassing but, ever since I first heard about you a long time ago, and the moment I read your comics, I've sort of had a huge crush on you. But what do I know, I'm sure that someone like you wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

Samus turned to walk away in sadness, but Iron Man soon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, who said I wouldn't be interested in someone like you, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact I would be honored to take you out on a date tonight."

"Really,you mean it?"

"Would I lie to you if I didn't mean it?"

"Oh my gosh, this is so totally exciting, I'd love to go out with you, when's your best time?"

"6:30 pm at a fancy italian restaurant, I'm buying."

"It's a date."

"Sorry everyone, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get ready for my date tonight with a very pretty woman."

With that, he took off into the air while Samus watched him fly away.

"Oooohhhh, I think I'm in love." Samus said dreamily.

* * *

**Later back at the mansion...**

"Boy, Samus sure is excited about her date with her favorite hero." said Sonic.

"I agree, after all she's always dreamed of the day she'd get to go out with him." said Yoshi.

"To tell the truth, I just think Samus is acting a little bit childish about the whole date with Iron Man thing."

"Ahem, would you mind repeating that comment!" asked an annoyed Samus who was right behind them.

The two smashers turned around to look at her. They went wide eyed when they saw that she was wearing a sparkly red dress. She also pulled down her ponytail, letting down her long blond hair which was at her shoulders. She even had on long white gloves and red high heels.

"Wow, you look glorious Samus." said Yoshi.

"Thank you Yoshi."

"You don't honestly think I meant what I said do you?" asked Sonic.

"I think it would be best for you to keep comments like that to yourself."

"Anyways, why are you wearing that dress now, your date isn't until 6:30 pm." mentioned Yoshi.

"I just didn't want to forget to dress properly."

"You are really excited about this date aren't you Samus?"

"Are you kidding, of course I'm excited. I get to go on the date of my dreams."

"I hope you do well on your date."

"Thank you for your support Yoshi."

She then pulled him into a hug.

Yoshi soon looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:22.

"Whoa Samus, you better get going, you don't wanna be late."

"Gee, thanks for the warning, I'll see you all later." said Samus before rushing off.

"Man Yoshi, you've really had a change of heart." said Sonic.

"What can I say, since I've gained a new and improved form, apparently my personality has also changed along with it."

Soon, Yoshi broke the fourth wall.

"Just to make a quick statement, I'm not the same dino I originally was, if you don't know much about my new form, try reading "Curse Of The WereDino", it'll tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

**Later on at 6:30 pm in an italian restaurant...**

Samus was standing outside a restaurant called Italio's. She was feeling really nervous about her date, especially since it was a date with her favorite hero. She almost felt like sweating, but she kept her confidence up.

"Get ready Samus, this is your only chance." she said to herself.

She then walked up to the door, opened it and walked inside. She walked up the front desk and met with the attendant.

"Ah, you must be the lovely Samus Aran." said the attendant.

"Yes I am."

"Mr Tony Stark is awaiting your presence at the table."

"Really, I didn't know he made reservations already."

"He decided to plan ahead. Now hurry along, he's waiting for you."

She walked over to the table where she saw Tony wearing a fancy tuxedo with a red rose on it. She pulled her chair out and sat down.

"You look beautiful tonight." complemented Tony.

"And you look ever so handsome Iron Ma-, oops sorry, I mean Tony." replied Samus.

"No problem with that."

"I bet it gets pretty hot wearing that armored suit all the time."

"I will admit that it does get a little hot inside my armor, especially when in battle."

"So, how's your company coming along?"

"Stark Industries is still in good condition."

"Anyway, what made you want to take a two month vacation to Smash City?"

"Keeping a business going and fighting villains puts a lot of stress on me. So I decided to take a break from all that and come here to relax."

"You're lucky you aren't an intergalactic bounty hunter like me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to fly through space, shooting dangerous aliens on various planets, that's super stressful."

"Now that we're off that subject, how's about we order some food?"

"Works for me."

* * *

**Later that night...**

After having a romantic italian dinner, Tony and Samus then left the restaurant, but not before Tony payed with 50 dollars and 20 cents while leaving a ten dollar tip. They later went to the park and by the lake as they stared at the moon while holding hands.

"Isn't it romantic Tony, standing out here and looking at the moon?" asked Samus.

"It sure is." replied Tony.

"Have you been on any dates with other women before me?"

"Trust me, I've been with so many women throughout my life that I can't even remember."

"Well, to tell you the truth, you're the first guy I've ever gone out with!"

"Really?" asked Tony.

"Uh huh, you see, due to my years as a bounty hunter, I've never really had time for a boyfriend. But after meeting you, I know I made the right choice in choosing a boyfriend."

"You must really like me, huh?"

"You bet I do."

Then soon, something came into Samus's mind.

"Tony?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think that maybe, I don't know, I could k-k-ki-" Samus trailed off.

"Could what?"

"Kiss you?"

Tony just chuckled to himself before replying.

"Did you have to ask?"

Pretty soon, they leaned in until their lips met. Samus wrapped her hands around Tony's neck while Tony wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer. Samus could feel herself melting into the kiss. Here she was, out on a date, kissing with the man of her dreams and fantasies. It last for two minutes until Tony broke the kiss.

"You wanna go for a flight?" asked Tony.

"A flight?" asked a confused Samus.

"You know, I put on my armor and you hold onto me while I fly."

Samus instantly lit up with excitement.

Wow, why didn't you say so, I'd love to. But it may be a long way back to get your armor."

"No need, I've got it with me."

"Where?"

"I'll show you."

Tony took a few steps back and pulled out a small red cube from his pocket. He pressed it on his chest and it suddenly started expanding all over his body until he was completely encased in his armored suit.

"How did you do that?" asked Samus in astonishment.

"I invented an armor that I can fold into a small cube so I can carry it around with me wherever I go. I never go anywhere without it incase if there's danger."

"You never cease to amaze me Tony Stark."

"Of course, grab on."

Samus then climbed onto his back.

"Hang on tight, it's gonna be extreme."

Iron Man then activated his jets and took off into the sky while Samus held onto him. Samus screamed with joy as they flew high through the city, the wind blew through her flowing hair.

"Get ready, I'm about to make a turn."

"YEAH WHOO, DO IT BABY, WHOO." yelled an excited Samus.

Iron Man then made a quick turn around the corner of a building and continued forward, going more faster than before.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME, DREAMS REALLY DO COME TRUE. I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF THE ONE DAY I'D GET TO FLY WITH IRON MAN, MY ONE TRUE LOVE."

THIS IS QUITE FUN ISN'T IT SAMUS?" asked Iron Man.

"YOU BET IT IS!"

"yOU KNOW SAMUS, I HAVE A FEELING THAT THIS IS GONNA BE MY BEST VACATION OF ALL TIME NOW THAT I MET YOU."

"I DO BELIEVE THAT OUR NEWFOUND RELATIONSHIP WILL BE MORE INTERESTING FROM NOW ON TONY."

They continued flying throughout half the night, having as much fun as possible.

* * *

**One Month Later...**

"So Samus,how does it to feel to be the girlfriend of a famous hero?" asked Yoshi who was in the dining room with the other smashers.

"It feels great, I finally got to meet the love of my life, and to top it off, we're now officially a couple,we've gone on several more dates." said Samus.

"I can see it in the headlines, 'Iron Man's biggest fan becomes his girlfriend', now that's news media."

"I wish I could be Spider-Man's girlfriend." said Peach.

"Mama mia, can we please stop talking about that webhead already, it's getting on my nerves." said Mario in an annoyed tone.

"Well excuse Mr Jealous."

Pretty soon, Sonic came into the dining room with a smile on his face.

"Hey Samus, there's a certain someone hear to see you." said Sonic.

Clanking footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Soon, Iron Man walked into the dining room.

"IRON MAN!"squealed Samus as she ran up and hugged him.

"Well, I see that you're really happy to see me." said Iron Man.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be!"

"So you're the Invincible Iron Man, awesome suit you got." said Fox.

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"So what if you're all wealthy and popular, you're just a guy in a stupid robot suit, yeah that's right I said it." said Bowser.

"You take that back you selfish jerk." said Samus angrily.

"I ain't doing no such thing."

"That talk coming from a lowdown trash talking spikeshelled idiot." said Yoshi.

"Hang on, I got this." said Iron Man as he approached Bowser.

"You got something to say to me tin man?"

"I don't think so, I'd rather show you."

Without warning, Iron Man struck Bowser in the lower jaw with a powerful uppercut punch, sending him flying into the air and out through the ceiling, creating a hole as a result.

"Oh honey, that was so impressive." said Samus.

"Thanks, he deserved it."

"Samus sure is lucky to have you." said Peach.

"Yes she is, and I almost forgot, I actually brought someone with me who you might like to meet."

"Really, who?"

"Aliright, come on in."

Footsteps were once again heard down the hallway. And suddenly, as if on cue, a man wearing a red and blue costume with web markings on it walked into the room. Peach instantly became riddled with excitement as she knew who it was.

"SPIDER-MAN, OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU, IT'S REALLY YOU." squealed Peach.

"The one and only." said the web slinger.

"I actually invited Spider-Man on vacation with me. Although he came a little late than usual." said Iron Man.

"Hey I ran into trouble along the way, I had to do something about it."

Spider-Man soon found himself being hugged by Peach.

"I can't believe that I actually get to meet you. Mario over there said you weren't any better than him."

"I never said that, I only said that he's never rescued you as much as I have." said Mario.

"Well, it sounds like someone's jealous of me."

"You would know."

Samus then came up with an idea.

"Hey Iron Man, you know that flight you took me on through the city on our first date?"

"Yes."

"I'm actually in the mood for it again, only this time Peach can go with us while swinging with Spider-Man."

"Sounds good to me." said Spider-Man.

"Me too, I'd love to go for a swing with Spider-Man." said Peach.

"What the heck, let's do it."

They all soon left the room. Afterwards Bowser came falling back down through the hole in the ceiling, where he landed with a thud.

"Well, that didn't turn out so bad." said Yoshi.

Later in the city, Iron Man was once again flying through the city with Samus on his back, all the while Spider-Man was swinging alongside them while Peach was holding onto him.

"ISN'T THIS FUN PEACH?" asked Samus.

"YEAH, THIS IS SO EXCITING." replied Peach.

"YOU MUST REALLY BE HAPPY TO BE WITH SPIDER-MAN!"

"I SURE AM, JUST LIKE YOU ARE WITH IRON MAN."

WHAT CAN I SAY, HE'S MY KNIGHT IN RED AND GOLD ARMOR."

"Well Spider-Man, I can honestly say that this vacation is working out for the both of us." said Iron Man.

"I agree with you 100% Iron Man." said Spider-Man.

* * *

**Finally, it's done. At long last I finished it.**

**I hope you guys like it. I really liked how I had Spider-Man make a guest appearance. I've had that idea for sometime now.**

**This is my third crossover.**

**Later.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers is offically owned by Nintendo. Iron Man and Spider-Man are properly owned by Marvel Comics.**


End file.
